


story/prompt ideas 🕊

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [4]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Character Bashing, D.W. Read Appreciation, Evil Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Miraculous salt, Xovers - Freeform, class salt, go on about your day folks, ideas, just a book of story ideas, prompts and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: a compilation of ideas i might use in the future. I'm open to suggestions
Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557676
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. "suspensful 'arthur fic

d.w.'s school is set on fire...and d.w. is the only one left behind after passing outing a secluded area after the stress of escaping gets to her after a while

she gets kidnapped while unconscious. At her kidnapped home, when she wakes up her memory's wiped and she's raised under a different identity, later she gets more and more brainwashed into thinking her kidnappers are her parents which they're going for, her personality becomes warped into that of a juvenile delinquent, she becomes blessed with magical powers and an ability in which weapons of defence are turned into guns whenever she's in danger

Her name is changed to "Smokey Quartz" and her hair is trimmed and dyed to blonde

"Smokey" is at the store (Walmart maybe?) with her "parents" the following week, Jane sees her and makes a scene claiming that she's her daughter

Threatened that this basically interferes with the outcome of their plan, the parents hold the family hostage 

Smokey chews out and tears apart the Reads one by one after she gets tired of them claiming that she's apart of their family

The Read family reluctantly surrenders her if it means that they could maintain the safety of the entire family, Smokey's "parents" get away with kidnapping her and they therefore continue to raise her 

🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔

idk man, like i thought of this way back in 2016


	2. Arthur/MLB/SU spite fic/oneshot

so Gabriel is doing this collaboration with audrey to hold this big fashion show to recruit some fashion lines to help them out with launching their own brand...jane made her own as a tie in to her magazine that usually displays "girly" fashions (such as pink dresses and frills and tiaras for grown-ass women/girls and shit like that) and doesn't want to recruit d.w. to model the fashions because she hates her as you know, so d.w. decides to make a line of her own that displays more modern clothing (like more Bratz/LOL Surprise-like clothes, she's opting for more "sassy/modern Y2K" approach here) and she uses Breakin Breaiverse as models. she decided to extend her line and auction for the show as a collab with marinette (who's 18 here and is done with everyone's shit after lila does her thing for being a scheming little skank) 

so in the end Mari and D.W. win the show and gabriel helps them release both their brand with a launch party, mari's class and d.w.'s family try to get back into heir good graces (well not all of d.w.'s family considering that some of her relatives are activey talking mad shit about her in the process) but Mari and D.W drank two whole jugs of self-respect juice (they tell each of them off)

the people on mari's protection squad are aurore, juleka, luka, chloe,nino, kagami, nathaniel and marc for those who want to know, they'll also be modelling their designs (not really nino since he and D.W. are in charge of handling the music. D.W.'s a DJ in my Breakin Breakiverse AU)

I based this on the Barbie Top Model commercial and i honestly want to do this SO bad, but idk what the outcome of this would even be, what do you think? xoxoxo


	3. steg x opal fic?

Steg and opal are married and are humans here

Also pearl bashing ahead, pearl stans you've been warned.

This is a steg/opal fic I've been thinking of for a while.

So the basic scenario is that pearl and opal are sisters, and pearl is super jealous of steg and opal's romance. It all started when pearl went to stegs concert with garnet and amethyst for her birthday, and steg picked her up out of the stage and serenaded her in front of everyone causing pearl to develop super deep feelings for him, feelings that made her get over rose real quick when she immediately thought of him. pearl's affection for him immediately stopped when steg was actually really interested in opal all along, if not madly in love with her, and she was super heartbroken when she realised they were dating. (The way steg and opal met here is much more different than my main Breakin Breakiverse AU like here steg knew opal through rose from waaaaay back. Pearl is steven's childhood nanny.) Everyone from steg and opal's families and friends is attending the wedding, the wedding was going to be huge and probably even going to be a televised event, but pearl refuses to go since she doesn't want to see steg taken from her, but with some coercing from rose she reluctantly ends up going.

Pearl's jealousy gets worst by the moment soon after the wedding, and naturally out of her own jealousy pearl tries to drive them apart in any way she can think of, mainly by trying to take steg away from opal. She generally comes over to steg's mansion when opal's not around to try to get closer with him; first it started with her giving him tons of gifts over to her immediately trying to seduce him, but out of steg's good nature he immediately catches on to what she's doing and refuses pearl's efforts. Pearl is super enraged by this-why doesn't steg to want to be with her?? she's super CHARMING AND BEAUTIFUL, like steg should be super lucky to have someone with beauty, grace, and major people skills like pearl to be with him.

A few days later after steg blew her off, pearl goes back to the mansion to see opal, and when pearl asks about steg opal tells her that he's taking a nap upstairs. Knowing that the coast is clear pearl drags opal somewhere private in the mansion, where pearl threatens opal to stay away from steg or else "the worst things will happen to her". Opal is shocked about this and barely knows what to say, and pearl decides to twist the knife in deeper saying that she and steg have been having an affair without opals knowledge. Opal's heart immediately dropped at that, and after a while the both of them realises that steg is awake, and that was pearls' cue to leave. However, none of them knew that one of steg's housemaids recorded everything.

Opal doesn't feel like as if she shouldn't tell steg about this because not only she still loves her sister, she understands that steg is a caring and compassionate person and probably won't believe what she would say. She doesn't want to believe that steg was actually hooking up with pearl behind her back and is super adamant about the fact that steg isnt cheating on her, but a part of her keeps compelling her to start facing the facts. It all comes to a head when the housemaid told opal that she recorded the situation from earlier and showed steg the video that basically breaks down everything and more about it. Steg talks to opal on why she didn't tell him before, and opal explains exactly why she didn't choose to. Opal also told steg about what pearls been telling her (i.e the affair), only for steg to say that he'll never cheat on opal because he's way too crazy about her to ever go off with another woman. Opal realises that steg really does love her and they kiss, and after that steg tells opal to arrange a visit for pearl to come over tomorrow to chat with her. Opal immediately calls pearl, and over the other line pearl misunderstands the whole communication, thinking that since opal's so afraid about what she was going to do if she didn't comply to her request she figures that the best thing to do to survive is to surrender steg to her.

Pearl comes over, she looks extra beautiful for the visit knowing that steg would finally be hers, only to find opal all alone as she waited for her. Steg is away at the time when really he and the housemaid are hiding somewhere near the place pearl and opal are standing at to eavesdrop on them. That leaves opal to set the plan in motion, and as the two stand around, pearl mocks opal about the possibility of steg leaving her. Opal tells pearl that she doesn't want to fight, but pearl keeps pushing it further, saying that now that steg will be hers forever, that'll provoke steg to kick opal out and pearl will get everything opal owns.

Opal is absolutely shocked, she begins to cry out of frustration not wanting to take this anymore and began to shout at pearl asking her why is she treating her this way. Pearl immediately shoots back at her saying that she hates opal so much for getting all the attention, mainly steg's as she yelled back that she was the one who had her eyes on steg first. Opal tried to reason with her but is only a matter a time before pearl explodes at her and pushes her to the ground. 

Pearl began to leap onto opal to fuck her up, but it was at that moment when pearl realises that she fucked up when steg comes in. Pearl immediately gets off of opal and steg helps opal up, and scowls at pearl. Pearl tries to explain to steg, only when steg cuts her off. The housemaid from earlier comes in with the recording, which she shows to pearl. After the recording ends steg scolds pearl for putting opal through that sort of shit, pearl tries to make excuses saying that she couldn't help it because she loves him. Opal really doesn't know what to say, but since she was affected by stegs opinion on the whole situation she just calmly tells pearl that as far as it goes she doesn't really want her in her life anymore now that this was how she felt about her all along. 

Pearl just stands there looking incredibly crushed; not only her opal basically lost all her respect from her and probably distrusts her alongside that, but the man of her dreams hates her guts, which is the thing shes probably the most upset about. Steg points over to the door and orders pearl to leave or else he'll get security to do it for her". Pearl runs away in tears, straight out of the mansion and to god knows where. Opal's still really shocked and saddened about pearl going this far, and her feelings get the best of her. It ends with opal crying in steg's arms while steg apologises to her and tells her that he loves her.

I'm just gonna write it.


	4. Miraculous salt fic

so I based this one on Jigoku Shoujo, props to you if you watch that anime. I haven't really watched it in years and it brings back so much nostalgia if i get anything wrong bare with me.

so following an accusation by Lila of course that marinette pushed her down the stairs marinette is being bullied by her classmates, such as a few students ripping apart her sketchbook, pushing and shoving her, verbal assault, the usual. Marinette is about to face expulsion for doing so, the outcome of her punishment is still pending. Professor Bustier is probably the worst of them all, when marinette tries to report the bullying to her bustier instead just scolds her that she needed to be the better person" and shit through. On one instance Alya goes too far and tries to assault marinette. Nino and marc are basically the only ones on class on mari's side asides from kagami, luka, aurore and chloe, and upon hearing this nino immediately breaks up with alya and cuts off all contact with her which basically did a job of enraging alya greatly. marinette confides to adrien about her harassment, and adrien basically states that its mari's fault and so on.

Feeling betrayed by everyone, especially her own parents who actually believed in lila's lies and are practically contemplating disowning her, marinette becomes super depressed. On the way back home mari overhears two people talking about Hell Correspondence, wehre one friends explains that you can basically send whoever you want to hell and that the website is only accessible at midnight. Mari reflects on everything her class put her through, and began to consider this.

After a long night, basically consisting of receiving scathing texts from her so-called best friends and her parents ostracising her mari goes on Hell Correspondence. Tried to get on the site, but by the time she does it wouldn't load. It's finally midnight and she reloads the page again. she types in lilas name in the space bar and she clicks enter, within a snap ai enma stands right behind her.

Ai introduces herself, and gives mari a straw doll, instructing mari that if she pulls the ribbon she can send lila to hell. Ai fills mari in on the fact that if she sends lila to hell, if mari dies she'll be sent to hell as well. Mari is torn at the prospect of sacrificing someone's soul to hell

Marinette wakes up the next morning, goes to school, the usual. As mari walks in and goes up to her desk in the back, ignoring everyone's insults on the way she finds a bunch of insults scribbled in marker over the desk, mainly calling her 'bitch" and "slut" and so on. Mari turns over to alya, whos pretty much the ringleader in all of this. Ninio realises that alyas the one who was behind this and chews out alya for being a bitch, alya yells back that "maybe she wouldn't be if marinette wasn't such a jealous bitch to lila all the time."

Marinette just walks out to take a breather, in the way lila comes in with a shit-eating grin boasting to mari that he finally succeeded in destroying her life. Marinette scolds lila for fucking everything up for her, lila obviously shows no remorse saying that she'll gladly to it again, it was just anything for her to see mari be truly miserable. It all comes to a head, and fed up with all this bullshit marinette finally pulls the ribbon from the doll. cue "YOUR GRIEVANCE, SHALL BE AVENGED".

Lila walks down the halls to Bustier's class, when she walks in she's greeted by an illusion of the class spreading malicious lies about her and such. As she calls them out for doing such by putting on the waterworks shes finds put that with the entire class had turned against her. Lila immediately sees that Marinette had a hand in this and stomps over to confront her, only to find out that the situation is basically everything in reverse; Marinette is in Lila's place, where Lila is taking mari's place.

The bullying and chants eventually get louder and rowdier, Lila keeps yelling at everyone to shut up and tries to flee the classroom, only to be blocked by Kim and Alix. Alya pushes her to floor where the entire class crowds her and went in some more. Lila screeches at them to leave her alone. The noise suddenly stop, and when Lila looks up at the sudden change Ai and the others (Hone Onna, Ichimoku Ren, Wanyuudo) appear behind her, and before ai passes judgement Hone Wanyuudo and Ren all ask Lila what was the payoff. Lila began to shout that she hates Marinette for getting all the attention and just wanted to see her suffer. O PITIFUL SHADOW LOST IN THE DARKNESS, Ai proceeds to send lila all the way to hell. 

Somewhere Lila awakens on a boat which Ai is rowing, lila almost tearfully confronts ai on where she's taking her, Ai explains that she's taking Lila to hell. To make her suffer on the way lila hears voices of the class insulting her from the illusion, tormenting her and becoming all she hears. Lila screams in pure horror as she's taken to the underworld.

Marinette wakes up after everything has been said and done the next day, goes on about her day as usual. As she heads out she ignores her parents who are super desperate to apologise to her for everything and leaves for school. Lila's mother got home from her job early, and after noticing that Lila hadnt been answering any of her calls as to where she was at she immediately issued an AMBER alert as soon as she realised that lila wasn't home as she should be.

Mari goes to school and walks into a completely different place. The school's practically a huge warzone, every student in Bustier's class are pariahs save for kagami, marc, chloe and nino. It was a complete scandal affecting everyone especially the district employees; Bustier and Damocles were suspended effective immediately pending an investigation, Mendeleiev is the newest principal ruling the school with an iron fist while an equally strict teacher is taking Bustier's place. Bustier is now completely forbidden to ever work at schools again, as for alya her along with mari's bullies are being sued by Jagged for basically harassing and assaulting his honourary niece and are due to face some serious charges on his call. 

Marinette walks to class, the entire class is fucked up and turned down around on everyone's ears. Kitty Section had just broke up under Luka's order after the news of marinette being bullied got to him. Relationships and friendships alike are all completely broken beyond repair. Rose is the most affected, she was clearly heartbroken when she realised that Prince Ali lost every amount of respect for her. After the revelation of lila lying the whole time got out and adrien knowing everything about lila's lies and him scolding mari got out, adrien had been bought down with lila. Nino and kagami no longer consider adrien as friends of theirs anymore. Seeing as this would ruin his reputation gabriel went down hard on adrien over it, probably in a way adrien can't even begin to imagine.

In the doorway Marinette's immediately crowded by everyone, apologising profusely for everything they've done to her. Mari is obviously not willing to forgive and forget and tells them that she doesn't want any of them in her life anymore, to add to that since they ripped up her sketchbook she'll no longer proceed finishing the requests they made to her. Alya is the most desperate one, she begs on her knees and grovelled Mari over and over for forgiveness. Marinette yells at Alya "to let go of me you heartless skank". Marinette is escorted by Nino, Chloe and Marc up to her seat, the noise stops when the new teacher walks in.

Fast forward to the weekend, Mari and her real friends are all having fun with eachother at the beach. The relationship between mari and her parents still ave some lasting damage to it, and Mari decides that its best if she should live with her aunt, which she got around doign eventually. Marinette is dating Luka as of now, honestly what better way to in a relationship with someone who just confessed his love to her not too long ago?? As mari is finished changing into her swimsuit, she notices the mark on her chest she got as soon as lila was sent away to hell, and begins to leave??


	5. miraculous/arthur AU thing

So this is some plot bunny i came up with couple months ago, keep in mind for those who're reading this that i actually never watched Miraculous at all so i'm essentially just acting on some secondhand information here so let me know if i mess something up.

So basically narrow it down D.W. has the horse/mouse/cat/tiger (mainly opting for her to have the Horse over the Mouse) miraculous. working title in particular for mouse D.W. is Iron-Mouse (like Sailor Iron Mouse) with horse D.W. is Maitredom, for cat D.W. is either Katzenglocken/Katzenfrau/Black Bombshell, for tiger D.W. is Tigresse.

Jane has the moth miraculous. Jane is Hawk Moth (or Lepiteris as i call her, lazy ass name, i know, it's based on Lepidoptera which is the scientific name for the order of butterflies/moths). Jane received a miraculous some point in her life.

On the sidelines neither of Jane and D.W.'s immediate family (or stepfamily on D.W.'s side) are entirely aware that of their aliases and what Jane does world-domination wise, however with grandpa dave he pretty much established that ever since jane gave birth to d.w. she's been going down the wrong path. (i.e. often taking her anger out on everyone, becoming cold to those around her), probably not since Jane has been a bitch to almost everyone around her from the get-go.

Other concepts for d.w.'s miraculous were also the pig/goat miraculous, I would've based cat d.w. on sailor tin nyanko. For pig D.W., name would be Angel (based on the term "when pigs fly"), for goat D.W. her name would be Ariesani, ox D.W., would be Lady Paradox.

I also originally considered doing a fic where D.W. is akumatised and it's up to chat and ladybug to save her, or another with the same concept but instead of chat and ladybug its Prunella and Marina (who just recently received their miraculous). In my arthur AUs depending on what i write D.W. generally isn't a violent person but when triggered in a heightened emotional state (primarily rage) she could and would fuck shit up and definitely not be afraid to do it at all, especially when her will to do so is motivated by her own rage.


	6. Super-Bratz

so last night i watched the powerpuff girls (not the reboot even though I like Bliss) and after that i watched a bit of the SU movie...

And after working on a few of my Arthur fics this morning D.W. immediately came into mind and i'm thinking...

"What if D.W. was a Powerpuff girl (Blossom with a bit of Buttercup) and Steg Multiverse was Professor Utonium?"

*gasp*

"And her name would be Winnitrix/Winnibella?"

nah...

Befana or something like that? I wanted to name her Beauty but that would've been too mary-sueish.

Or Baby like Harajuku Girls? Since in my human AU, Steg usually refers to his female fans as "baby".

*another gasp*

I swear every time another idea comes to mind its always an Arthur/Steven Universe crossover or some shit. I also swear that whenever I'm planning it, painting D.W. in a sympathetic light is in my DNA or something.


	7. Miraculous/Cinderella AU series thing (alya/lila/bustier salt)

I'm just mainly spitballing here, but what if I included Miraculous to my cinderella AU series? 

Marinette plays as Cinderella, tom and sabine died when she was only a young child and seeing as she has no other relatives she was immediately placed under the foster care system for the time being up until she was 14-15 where she was adopted by her stepfamily.

Alya and Lila are the two wicked stepsisters, lila is in the receiving end of being more sadistic and cunning, where alya is her personal attack-dog. Everything lila says, alya always follows. 

Bustier is the evil stepmother, not so much on "evil" more like pretty much more of her bordering on the lines of a submissive/spineless/kinda manipulative threesome as contributed in a particular scenario where marinette confides to her about the treatment she receives from lila and alya and bustier chides her about "needing to be the bigger person/set an example for her stepsisters"

Luka/Felix could be Prince Charming here, lets say the encounter either would have with marinette would be a school formal (not exactly sure how school dances work since I've been homeschooled since 6th-grade year)

Class salt **_could_ **be necessary, lila's friends/other attackdogs are the akuma class (is that what they call bustier's class now?) having fascinated all of them with a bunch of her lies where nino, adrien, luka, chloe and kagami are marinette's friends

Just a thought honestly~


	8. Arthur/Steven/Monster High AU (based on Frights Camera Action)

So what if i made an Arthur fanfic out of Frights Camera Action? The working title is "Girl of My Screams" but that sounds super cheesy. Other provisional titles are "Seeing Red/L'Amour en Quatrieme Vitesse/True Kinda Love/Isn't it Love?", but I'm saving the second title for a future story.

D.W. will play as Elissabat/Veronica von Vamp (let's say that her real name will be Della von Brahmberg, her pseudonym will be Wynnifred von Drachenberg). Everyone wants to watch the latest movie she'll be starring in, Steg will be co-starring alongside her which is the part most are definitely excited to see. Through the movie Fern however openly dislikes the inaccuracy of the whole series and explains to her friends the true story which they openly prefer better.

The Reads (excluding Kate and May, they don't exist here) play as Lord Stoker (I guess to an extent). Jane desperately tries to convince everyone that Sofia is the true Vampire Queen but doesn't seem to ever notice that no one's falling for her bullshit. Everyone in the Read family blindly believes that Sofia is the Queen so they also travel to Hollywood to see for themselves. Sofia isn't in for the whole "being a vampire" thing, it's really/obviously the notoriety and constant attention she desires. Francine and Arthur used to date, but they ended up having a history with each other after Francine becomes fed up with Arthur being an entitled asshole. With communication being this poor its safe to say that their relationship is fairly strained, more so even when the two are basically estranged from each other.

Jane and David come along to claim that Fern is the queen, some friends in the group pretty much highly suspect Fern to be the first candidate to be her so everyone's shocked to say the least. Fern eventually agrees to go away to attend her coronation. Muffy, Francine, Brain, and Buster (Prunella and Marina too, these two beautiful lesbians are also included uhuh) join her. There Fern eventually realises that she isn't the Vampire Queen and that she's been deceived all along, Jane is only using her as her puppet. Fern immediately passes this along to the others and they go to search for the true queen. Searching Jane's office they encounter a letter by Della taped behind a portrait.

The group storm London, there Francine eventually reunites with Catherine who became an actress and is married to Chip, who's also travelling along with her. They're both explained of the situation and offers to help. They search for clues for a good while and later reach a dead end. Another while of searching around Prunella's the one who eventually finds another note. However they aren't aware that since Jane's pissed that they escaped she orders Arthur and the others to go search for them.

New Orleans. Everyone attends a boat and reunite with Sue Ellen who's studying in journalism and Ladonna behind her. Ladonna doing a student film. Arthur attempts to hijack the ship where the group gets caught, but thanks to Ladonna they manage to get away safely. All hope for further clues is lost until Ladonna has a close up of the letter on her camera. The group later goes to Hollywood, Arthur and the others keep Jane and David posted for their next destination where Jane is fed up and immediately sets out with David to Hollywood.

The group goes through a film lot, through the search by coincidence Catherine is recruited to be an actress for a movie and Ladonna as a camerawoman for another. Francine brings the remaining gang along to Wynnifred's trailer where they meet Sabrina, her adopted sister. Sabrina introduces them to her parents and later allows them in, where Wynnifred and Steg are tying up loose ends with each other until they go on set. As soon as Wynn is asked about Della she immediately refuses to help them, Steg agreeing with her. Fern tries to get the two to agree, even a speech doesn't get Wynn and Steg to show any interest. The heart turns out to be a dud as it was actually a prop. Everyone's out of luck, Prunella however convinces them not to stop the search just yet because she feels that Della couldn't be that far off. Brain and Buster come in to contribute her theory after comparing Wynnifred and Della together, coming to the conclusion that they might be the same person, along with Steg and the vampire king.

The gang searches some more after that convinces them to keep going where they stumble into the studio, where they're all cornered by the Reads. David tries to grab at Fern to get her to come with him and Jane, until he's stopped short when Wynnifred and Steg intervene in with security guards flanking them. Seeing as this is the perfect opportunity to get them to agree one more time everyone begs for their help. Wynnifred reveals herself to be Queen Della along with Steg revealing himself as the kind much to everyone's shock. Sofia protests that she couldn't be the real queen along with the other Reads but is put in her place when the two assure to her about it. Francine breaks up with Arthur, very disgusted by his actions. As they hold hands Della and Steg invite the group to their coronation, before informing security to take the Reads away. Sofia and Savannah are manhandled, dragged away screaming and crying, where Jane throws a massive tantrum yelling at the guards to release her.

At the premiere of the film seeing as the two are now king and queen Steg and Della profess their love to each other, Della telling Steg that she's always felt the same way to him ever since their first film in the series together. They kiss, pretty much driving the paparazzi insane. At the coronation they give a speech about how honoured they are to be the new king and queen. Della most of all thanks the group, particularly Fern for their contribution. Della and Steg are crowned and transform into bats for a while, before everyone later goes into he cinema to watch the premiere. 

Fast forward at least a month later. After being engaged to be married Della and Steg are having their wedding. Jane tries to sneak the Reads into the wedding to ruin it, where they're eventually caught by the guards. Sofia protests that Della ruined her life because Della ruined her chances to be a queen. Sofia's told to shut up in a way where all the Reads are defeated and escorted to the dungeon, where they're due to face judgement from the court soon. The day is saved, after the wedding instead of riding off in a carriage to the castle Della and Steg transform into bats once more and fly off to the sunset.

Fin.

This story _might_ be Wattpad-exclusive, until I work some things out I'm not really so sure about posting it here????


	9. Arthur fic

d.w. is an actress for horror movies (Like my OC Miciane), she's fairly famous and has a popular fanbase on her

one day d.w.'s recently resting after undergoing surgery, francine drags arthur along to visit her o the two could try to come to an understanding after mutually disowning each other ever sicnew D.W. moved out, when arthur constantly makes it clear that he doesn't want to be around D.W., proceed with Arthur constantly complaining that he dislikes being around her/he dislikes her existence as a whole where francine has an active braincell and breaks up with Arthur because she doesn't want to deal with his super annoying toxic bullshit anymore

arthur eventually goes to see d.w. just to get the visit over with, and he sees how much she's changed ever since she moved out. She's pretty much thriving, she's married, has friends and finally pursued her dream of being an actress but the problems are that her self-hatred/self-esteem issues are the biggest roadblocks for her. Arthur spends the whole visit being kind of a douche to her. Dee tells him about how she's doing and how basically internally fucked up she is. 

Arthur dismisses it as her just wanting attention for the first part, and pretty much makes it vocal. Cue D.W. immediately calling arthur out for treating her horribly over the past few years and being one of the many catalysts for the person she is now. Arthur is incredibly speechless by this, not knowing/understanding what to say at all. He later eventually sees how much shes screwed up from the abuse she endured since her childhood, and how she feels that she shouldn't have as much faith in those around her seeing as she feels that they'll only leave her alone in her time of need. Her husband and adoptive family are the only ones she could basically trust.

*GASP*


	10. Chapter 10

,,,,i really want to make a smut between Usagi Tsukino and my OC Sabrina, its like in a scenario where they've been dating for over a year and they have their first time on impulse

I have a bunch of unpublished smuts on my roster about my OCs but I never got a chance to post them?????


	11. Arthur/Miraculous/Steven/The Craft AU

The Craft, but its an Arthur, Steven Universe, and Miraculous crossover?????

Kind of a Halloween special, I originally wrote one chapter for a The Craft AU in mid-2019 but abandoned it weeks later. I've expressed some interest in remaking it for a while now however, but if I do it it probably won't get released by halloween though since I've been working on other stories/and the fact that i'll be going away on a trip really soon. I might do it anyway though. 

Marinette will be Sarah, Steven would be Nancy, D.W., my OC Sabrina and Connie respectively would all be "mixes" of Rochelle and Bonnie. Since Steven's portraying as Nancy he won't exactly be characterised as the _best_ here. I'm very well aware that it isn't in either steven and connie's nature to do what they do below, but this is only an AU.

Marinette moves in her aunt gina due to personal reasons, and attends a prestigious catholic school. There she initially/unexpectedly finds herself starting a friendship with four other outcasts, they were often rumoured to be witches themselves. They all equally don't come from the best background (d.w. used to live with an abusive family and suffers burns from an "accident", connie's being subjected to bullying by some of her peers, steven lives with his stepmother pink stemming from a divorce from greg and she's pretty much not the best mother, sabrina is bullied by her peers because her father is a violent exconvict/because of the white streak in her hair.)

The group considers mari to be the last member they need for their coven and immediately recruit her as such. After shopping in the seediest part of town marinette's harassed by a beggar in the streets, and as she tries to evade him he's run over by a car. Marinette's horrified by this, where everyone is convinced that they willed it together to make his death happen.

The following day in school marinette finds herself subject by false rumours, only to be super horrified to find out that lila and alya are also attending the same school. She confronts the two, and they proceed to push her around. Feeling unexpectedly indicative marinette casts a spell on the two. D.W. uses her powers to seek revenge against the respective members of her family, and another to make herself beautiful. Steven, one for power, connie and sabrina to cease the bullying. The spells actually work for them, and everything comes up roses as a result; the read family's reputation is ruined, and the scars over d.w.'s back and arm suddenly heal. The rumours lila spread about marinette are turned against her, and she's along with her posse (which included connie/sabrina's bullies) are all practically the pariahs of the school. Everyone starts to appreciate connie more, and everyone learns not to fuck with sabrina and take her seriously. Greg and rose get back together and they both take full custody of steven which enables the three to move in a beautiful apartment. 

Steven, while pleased that everything around him is going so well, while being greedy for power, urges the other girls to join him in a rite, he's struck by lighting after completing the spell and begins to completely lack empathy which explains his current behaviour. The spells everyone casts began to have some bad consequences for all of them. Vanity becomes the deadliest of sin for d.w. as she becomes majorly self-indulging, and after swimming practice she walks in on her half-sisters becoming majorly traumatised by them losing their hair and the likes of everyone in their circle, and d.w.'s also overjoyed to realises that the reads left the state to not risk facing anymore heavy scorn from the city. Connie becomes super narcissistic. The girls eventually manage to come to their sense and tell steven that they don't agree what they've been doing lately-but steven scolds them for betraying him, which connie and marinette try to defuse the situation by telling him that what their trying to say is the farthest thing form. Steven threatens to banish marinette from the coven, and marinette just leaves them without a proper answer on whether she wants to or not.

Lila quickly considers that marinette must've had a hand in ruining her reputation and immediately lashes out on her. After being ambushed marinette immediately runs to sabrina's house where she reunites with the others, and describes to them over what transpired earlier. In retaliation, as a response steven performs a glamour spell to disguise himself as marinette, and sneaks into lila's home through the window. As he's caught by Lila, she isn't aware that "Marinette" is actually steven in disguise, and steven proceeds to terrorise lila the same way she did to marinette earlier. In the middle of doing so he's stopped by the real marinette who demands him to leave with her. Mari also chooses to make it known that as much as she despises lila just as much as he does but she also lets him know that it's beyond his nature to be this vindictive to anyone. Lila realises that she was right about marinette turning her kingdom against her and screams at her and steven, but this riles steven up-in uncontrollable rage steven invokes his power against lila to defenestrate her much to marinette's horror.

Marinette is plagued by massive guilt and self-hatred over lila's death and mrs rossi/alya's incredibly heartbroken reactions (not so much for alya as she was only distraught to realise that lila was actually deceiving her this whole time) and the stress of everything catches up to her quickly where she immediately decides to herself that she wants out of the coven. She performs a binding spell that refrains steven from doing more harm to others. On the sidelines, after a short memorial to commemorate lila in school, after taking notice that most of the students are actually glad that lila was gone alya eventually comes to apologise to marinette for everything she's done to her for the past few years she was lila's attackdog, but makes everything about herself in the process. Her self-importance through the apology actually ends up angering marinette where she immediately lashes out at alya for betraying her. Eventually, the binding spell ends up failing and the coven including connie turns against her, cornering her in the washroom. Marinette realises that this is something she needs to take seriously as they begin to torment her through invading her dreams and threatening her. Through the harassment Marinette doesn't realise that connie didn't really mean to take part in any of this, that she's only being held against her will. D.W. and Sabrina are also the same way, they don't exactly make it known. 

The harassment gets worse as steven uses his powers to form an illusion where aunt gina died in a tragic accident while driving upstate. Marinette realises that steven needs to be stopped, and realises that its time for her to start doing as soon as the coven shows up in her house to threaten her. They proceed to torment her with visions of snakes, rodents and insects swarming her house. Marinette tries to pull herself together and "invokes the spirit", which provokes her to fight back. Connie tries to vocally oppose to everything steven's doing to harm marinette, but steven intimidates her and demands her to go check on marinette with the others. To stop them from getting in her way marinette manages to scare them off by showing them glamours in the mirror. connie and sabrina are shown to lose their hair, but d.w. has the worst of it as she not only goes through the same fate in the glamour, but with her body scarred from head to toe. The girls are horrified, but d.w. starts to openly sob, whispering "not again" to herself. She immediately runs out with connie and sabrina following her. This gives marinette time to go against steven, and the two go in an epic showdown with marinette on top. As steven's defeated, marinette binds him against causing evil for the rest of his life.

After that, sabrina, connie and d.w.'s powers are stripped from them afterwards, and they later meet marinette to try to come to a mutual understanding with her. Marinette lets them all know that she doesn't want anything to do with them anymore. Connie is the most regretful out of the two and vocally accepts that she'll never have marinette as a friend ever again, but marinette assures to her that she'll probably forgive them, particularly connie in time because she knew and understood that they were coerced into it. Connie accepts, embracing marinette into a hug where Marinette accepts and leaves. Marinette looks at d.w. and sabrina for a while with a wary glance before turning around. dee and sabrina aren't exactly feeling the same amount of regret as connie as sabrina vocally assumes that mari must've lost her powers as well, but marinette proves them wrong by summoning lightning which strikes a tree branch that nearly falls on them. Marinette threatens to the girls that they don't want to end up like steven. Dee and sabrina look at her, clearly shocked and appalled.

Over on the other side of town, steven in question is dispatched to a psychiatric hospital, bearing scratches on his face from the battle earlier. He squirms around as he's restrained to the bed screaming and insisting that he still has powers and that he could fly, when really he doesn't acknowledge that his powers had also been taken away from him. A nurse comes in to give him an injection to his side, it gradually manages to mellow himself out a little-but steven just giggles to himself as his shouts diminish to nothing but broken whispers.

Fast forward a few years later, where the gang are all adults. They haven't exactly been in contact with each other since the coven immediately disbanded and are basically just living their lives, retaining their individuality in their own way. Marinette becomes a moderately-successful fashion designer. Sabrina becomes an MMA fighter, while she lives by herself she sticks around with her parents part-time to take care of them. D.W.'s a guitarist for a rising death metal band, she's married into a loving polyamorous relationship with two other men. Connie becomes a doctor like her mother. Steven has since been released from the hospital, but his relationship with the others, particularly Connie is pretty much strained. He tries to touch base with connie to try to restore their relationship but finds out that she's since blocked his number as well with the others, and find out that he's basically a bad memory in their pasts. Sabrina and Connie are both basically on the receiving end of carrying the guilt of what they did to marinette in their hearts but like Dee they're only just trying to bury their transgressions in the past and move on with their life. Not because they want to forget about it, but because they can never be able to ever take back the weight of what they've all done. They consider living with the guilt to be a fate they deserve.

Marinette stands in the balcony of her house one night silently reflecting on what she's done and what she got herself into. She carries some self-hatred in her heart as soon as she remembered lila's death knowing that there really could've been a better way to avoid all of this, and leaves to go to sleep. Little did she know, a stranger emerges from the bushes, snarling vindictively at her as he swears revenge on those who betrayed him........


	12. Breakin' Breakiverse

I've been considering about writing a fic about the Breakin' Breakiverse AU, I haven;t written anything about them in months (as in nothing with any prominent members of BB) , however I'm not the best at writing humour and stuff like that, I just wanted to write it as to take a break from writing more "serious/sad" fics 

I also remember planning this "arc" for it that I remembered really wanting to do but it ultimately never got off the ground</


	13. pokemon thing

crossposted from my tumblr acc (edited it for here too)

Everyone mutually opposes against ash’s dream of becoming a pokemon master, and instead of ash yelling back, his response is basically like “look if this is how you all really feel then just don’t fuck with me anymore simple”

the group of people who’re on ash’s side of the whole situation are bonnie (i personally feel like badgering a child to backstab a person they’re mutually close to is fucked up), tracey, brock, lillie, lana, sophocles, gary (hella childhood friends) kiawe, mallow, gou, dawn (imo ash and dawn were the closest out of all of ash’s female travelling companions and i just love how wholesome their chemistry is) pikachu and all of ash’s pokemon

ash goes on about his life after the “betrayal” as in he goes on another journey as always, he won’t travel with his real friends but still is regularly in contact with them. He doesn’t make new friends along the way because he’s more or less wary of them in light of what happened to him earlier (as in he feels that he shouldn’t easily/initially have faith in many people as of now)

also ash won’t be dating anyone, tbh i feel like ash is too young for relationships and the consideration of ash being in a relationship with any female character/having a harem is too overused. The whole idea of ash having a harem feels like unrequited love/makes him look like a “douchey” gary stu at best and i dislike that a whole lot. plus the whole bumper crop of unnecessary smut scenes pretty much every 8.4 seconds takes up so much time 

the “traitors” will eventually feel some semblance of remorse for turning against ash, but that’s mainly because they only miss the benefit of having ash around and how bad the whole situation will look on them rather than having consideration or ash's feelings, this is more pronounced on serena (because her decision pretty much destroyed her chances of getting romantically involved with ash later on) and delia (probably stemming from empty nest syndrome). clemont is practically the only one who carries genuine guilt for ending his friendship with ash for the sake of everyone's behalf. He actively wants to come to an understanding with him over it while having to deal with realising that he actually can’t knowing that ash doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

idk i used to be so hooked on ash betrayal fics since like 2017-2018 but now certain/newer ones make me cringe a lot


	14. connverse smut

i've been thinking of doing a connverse smut, just steven and connie wiling the fuck out 

one plot i thought of last night is where connie chooses to progressively "dumbs herself down" at steven's expense, she allows him to take advantage of her vacuity (to put it simply connie bimbofied herself, dressing in scantily clad y2k fashions and only worries about shopping and her social life rather than her studies) 

I like that? i drew connie in y2k fashion so i want to project that onto there


End file.
